De mal en peor
by Lollipoop
Summary: InuYasha tenía mala suerte, acababa de besar por error a Rin, ¿lo peor? Una histérica Kagome los vio, podía darse por muerto. •Fic para ¿Te sientes con suerte?, del foro ¡Siéntate


**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

Este fic es para el reto del mes de Noviembre del foro ¡Siéntate! En el cual pueden acceder en este link: **www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/topic/84265/99698277/1/ Te-sientes-con-suerte-Mes-del-azar-en-Si%C3%A9ntate**

En sí, no hay una advertencia, sólo el uso de algunas malas palabras.

* * *

**De mal en peor**

Tan sólo media hora atrás todo había estado tranquilo, hasta que empezaron a gritarse. Kagome se preguntó en qué momento las cosas terminaron así. Desde que regresó al Sengoku, InuYasha y ella casi nunca discutían, ni mencionaban_ ese_ tema, y exactamente eso era lo que le molestaba a la azabache.

Realmente el verdadero carácter de ambos no cambiaba aunque pasaran los años, seguían siendo inmaduros y explosivos. Sin embargo, ella estaba segura que su posición y forma de ver las cosas era correcta. El problema era que InuYasha se sentía de la misma manera, por lo tanto ninguno iba a ceder.

Después de unos cinco minutos de que se tranquilizaron un poco, ya que Kagome se puso histérica, mandando a InuYasha a sentarse unas veinte veces, la chica decidió hablar.

—No confías en mí InuYasha —dijo la pelinegra rompiendo el silencio—. Yo confío en ti ciegamente.

El hanyō la miró molesto.

—Keh, ¿a esto le llamas confiar? —la señaló con el dedo índice—. No seas idiota Kagome, te pones histérica.

La sacerdotisa se restregó los ojos rápidamente, en un intento de no llorar.

—¿Qué se supone que haga? Me ocultas las cosas referentes a Kikyō, ¿por qué? Sólo me hace pensar que no me tienes confianza… —respiró un poco— lo único que te pedía era que me dijeras porqué ese demonio me perseguía, pero no mencionaste ni una palabra. Si no es porque Shippō-chan me dijo que era porque el demonio creía que yo era Kikyō, ni enterada estoy.

InuYasha frunció el ceño la situación era totalmente estúpida, y se preguntaba cómo a veces Kagome podía ser tan cabeza hueca.

—Mierda Kagome… ¿no crees que estás exagerando?

Quizá no debió decir eso, porque el aura de la chica se empezó a tornar oscura. Se levantó furiosa, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ¿cómo era posible que fuera insensible?

—¡Eres un estúpido InuYasha! ¡Lárgate!

El hanyō la miró fijamente, apretando los puños en un intento de controlar la ira que sentía en ese momento.

—¿Sabes qué? —se giró un poco a verla—. Kikyō jamás hizo una pelea por algo estúpido

Y sin decir más, InuYasha salió de la cabaña furioso, dejando a una Kagome impactada, con un dolor en el pecho por aquellas palabras. Inmediatamente después la chica se derrumbó a llorar.

* * *

Observó a la anciana Kaede de nuevo, con algo de inseguridad.

—¿Está bien que use esto Kaede-sama? —preguntó ojeando el traje de sacerdotisa entre sus manos—, no me siento cómoda.

La mujer le sonrió como respuesta.

—No te preocupes niña, mañana me lo devuelves, es mientras se secan tus otros kimonos.

Rin sonrió un poco. Recordó su desagradable experiencia esa mañana; mientras llevaba todas sus prendas de vestir a casa de Kagome, cayó en un pozo repleto de barro, por lo tantos todas sus ropas terminaron llenas de lodo.

Suspiró largamente. Esas cosas sólo le pasaban a ella.

Caminó hacia un rincón de la cabaña, vistiéndose con el traje de sacerdotisa. Se sorprendió de cómo éste se ajustó perfectamente a su cuerpo.

—Um, Kaede-sama, ¿de quién era este traje? —preguntó mientras se miraba las mangas.

—Oh, es de Kagome, pero no te preocupes.

La muchacha asintió.

—Bueno, entonces, visitaré la casa de Kagome-sama, ya ve que ni tuve la oportunidad de ir por el pequeño incidente.

Kaede sólo sonrió como respuesta. Se quedó viendo fijamente cómo la muchacha desaparecía en el umbral de la puerta, Rin ya no era aquella chiquilla de nueve años que Sesshōmaru había rescatado. Ahora tenía quince años, su cuerpo se había desarrollado, su cabello estaba más largo, sin embargo, seguía teniendo esos ojos castaños soñadores, y la personalidad carismática que le caracterizaban. De alguna manera, la muchacha le recordaba a Kagome.

Rin salió contenta hacia la casa de la joven sacerdotisa, observó que el cielo se estaba oscureciendo, por un momento pensó en Sesshōmaru, pero desechó esos pensamientos, no quería ponerse triste.

Cuando llegó a la cabaña, pidió permiso para entrar, pero al ver que nadie respondía, entró por sí misma, se sorprendió que el lugar estuviera solo.

—Qué raro que no estén aquí —suspiró. Debía regresar a la cabaña con la anciana Kaede y descansar un poco, realmente aquel día sí que había sido cansado.

Cuando ya se iba, vio que InuYasha iba entrando al lugar, pero se sorprendió de verlo con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos vidriosos, y tambaleándose.

InuYasha parpadeó un poco confundido, estaba mirando borroso. Entrecerró los ojos un poco tratando de distinguir. Maldijo a Miroku en voz baja, sólo lo había embriagado.

Se recargó rápidamente en la pared, todo le daba vueltas.

Volvió a parpadear, y observó una figura femenina con traje de sacerdotisa delante de él, ¿así que Kagome lo había esperado? Bueno, si ella estaba dispuesta a arreglar las cosas, él también.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó hacia la mujer, estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo

—Kagome… —alargó la palabra—, yo… lo siento

InuYasha sintió que ''Kagome'' se revolvía en sus brazos. ¿Así que aún seguía molesta? ¿Por eso lo estaba rechazando?

—¡No! Auch —Rin trató de hablar, pero InuYasha la abrazaba con tal fuerza que no podía respirar—. In-InuYasha-sama… yo no soy Kagome… —trató de pegarle en el pecho, sin embargo él seguía agarrándola fuertemente.

Rin sólo podía emitir quejidos, de verdad que sentía que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones. Siguió moviéndose entre los brazos del hanyō, tenía miedo. Entendía que InuYasha al parecer estaba algo ebrio, pero esa posición en la que se encontraban era incómoda.

Después de como dos minutos, por fin el medio demonio se dignó a soltarla.

InuYasha la miró dolido, ¿realmente Kagome no lo iba a perdonar? Si ella también se había equivocado. Seguía mirando borroso, pero distinguió claramente cómo la figura femenina se alejaba de él temblorosa. ¿Así que era eso lo que inspiraba ahora, miedo?

Rin pegó su espalda a la pared lo más que pudo, estaba asustada, ¿por qué InuYasha la confundió con Kagome? Pero ese no era el punto, el hanyō daba miedo en ese estado. Rogó porque alguien llegara pronto, y se la llevara de ahí, le daba pavor irse por sí misma.

La muchacha estaba pensando en una solución, cuando observó que InuYasha se tambaleaba delante de ella, a punto de caerse. Su primer pensamiento fue que si el chico perro se derrumbaba inconsciente se iba a lastimar. Avanzó rápidamente para sostenerlo, y evitar que se impactara en el piso, pero todo el peso de InuYasha cayó sobre ella, lo cual era demasiado para una chica tan delgada como Rin, no lo aguantó, cayendo ella también, su espalda se impactó contra el frío suelo de madera, Rin sintió punzadas en toda su columna vertebral.

Pero no, lo peor no había sido ni el golpe, ni el hecho de que ella estuviera tirada en el suelo, y un InuYasha medio inconsciente encima de ella en posición comprometedora.

Lo peor fue que los labios de InuYasha estaban sobre los labios de Rin. La muchacha tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, estaba congelada.

No, no, ¿aquello era una broma verdad? Eso no contaba como un beso, no podía ser su primer beso, ¿verdad? No con él.

No se movió de lugar, se quedó totalmente impactada, quizá por eso no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba.

InuYasha abrió los ojos, ya algo más consciente, pero se quedó congelado cuando se dio cuenta de dos cosas: primero, la chica debajo de él no era Kagome, número dos, sus labios estaban pegados.

¿Qué mierda?

De repente se escuchó un grito.

Kagome se quedó en shock parada en la puerta, ante la escena que estaba presenciando. Sólo había salido a dar un paseo, y ahora se encontraba con eso.

—¡INUYASHA! ¡RIN-CHAN! —les gritó, tratando de negar lo que había visto.

Rin utilizó todas sus fuerzas para mover a InuYasha, las lágrimas se salían de sus ojos, ¿cómo es que las cosas había terminado así? Trató de acercarse a Kagome, pero ésta sólo la miró con furia contenida, dándole una clara advertencia de no dar un paso más.

InuYasha se puso de pie inmediatamente, recargándose en la pared, fue entonces cuando su pequeño cerebro reacomodó todo lo sucedido, miró detenidamente a su alrededor, en la puerta Kagome estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los labios apretados. Y en el fondo de la cabaña, Rin sollozaba con las manos en su pecho.

¿Cómo jodidos acabó besando a la mocosa de su hermano?

Maldito Miroku y sus métodos para olvidar, maldita Kagome y sus dramas de problemas existenciales, y Rin… Rin estaba jodida por estar en el lugar menos equivocado

—¡DAME UNA MALDITA EXPLICACIÓN! —exigió una histérica Kagome—. Ahora InuYasha, antes de que te mande al suelo. ¿CÓMO PUDIERON? —abrió los ojos asustada, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo—. Acaso… ¿Acaso te aprovechas de Rin-chan idiota? ¡DIME AHORA!

Rin asustada trató de explicar.

—N-no, no piense mal —sollozó—, fue un accidente, yo caí, él, y el beso… —en ese momento quiso darse una cachetada por estúpida, acababa de empeorar las cosas.

InuYasha miró a Kagome.

—Agh, no, mierda. ¡Escucha Kagome! ¡Esto no es lo que parece! Confía en mí —pidió el hanyō

Con esas simples palabras hizo que el aura oscura de Kagome aumentara a un doscientos por ciento, la mujer giró la cabeza lentamente como si del exorcista se tratara para observar a InuYasha con los ojos inyectados de furia.

En ese momento Rin y un confundido InuYasha sabían que iban a morir.

—Jamás, pero jamás volveré a confiar en ti, ¿me escuchaste? Y tú —Kagome señaló a Rin, quien dio un salto asustada—, ¿cómo pudiste? Todos somos una familia, eras como una hermana pequeña para mí Rin-chan.

Rin sentía que todo el mundo se le venía abajo, ¿cómo era posible? Todo era un mal entendido, ella jamás, jamás tendría sentimientos por InuYasha. Tenía que explicarle las cosas a Kagome, si no todo terminaría peor y la sacerdotisa se llevaría una mala impresión de ella.

—Esto es un error, fue un accidente Kagome-sama, escuche por favor —pidió Rin muy ferviente.

—No, es que… no. InuYasha ya sé de dónde venían todos nuestros problemas —sollozó la azabache dramáticamente.

El aludido frunció el ceño molesto.

—¡Escucha lo que tenemos que decirte Kagome! Tenemos una explicación —la tomó de la muñeca, tratando de hacerla entender.

Kagome ofendida, alejó su brazo de InuYasha, y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, como si el chico fuera un monstruo.

—El problema siempre fue ese, por eso ya no me quieres… ¡tú prefieres a las quinceañeras! —gritó furiosa— . Por eso te fuiste con Rin-chan, porque yo dejé de tener quince años hace mucho tiempo, ella es perfecta.

InuYasha y Rin abrieron los ojos como platos, ¿era broma, cierto? Realmente Kagome no podía pensar aquello, ¿verdad?

—¡Le contaré a Sesshōmaru todo lo que pasó! —dijo Kagome antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

Los chicos palidecieron.

El miedo se reflejó en los ojos de ambos

InuYasha no le tenía miedo a Sesshōmaru, sin embargo, cuando Rin estaba involucrada su medio hermano sufría una extraña transformación, mierda. No quería ser destrozado por Bakusaiga.

Rin salió del trance, y observó a InuYasha enfurecida, ¡todo era su culpa! No quería que Sesshōmaru pensara mal de ella, toda la situación era totalmente ridícula.

—¡InuYasha-sama usted es un idiota! —le gritó para después salir corriendo detrás de Kagome a explicarle todo lo que había sucedido

Y el aludido se quedó ahí, sentía una furia incontrolable. Él iba a hablar con Kagome también. Pero primero se iba a vengar de Miroku por embriagarlo, sólo le había pedido un consejo, no que lo emborrachara al punto de ni poder caminar. ¡Por eso ahora estaba en problemas!

Se iba a asegurar de que el monje jamás volviera a tener más hijos, aunque lo sentía por Sango y la muerte de su futura vida sexual.

* * *

¡Hola!

Pues aquí está, me divertí escribiendo esto, digo, ¡jamás había escrito sobre Inuyasha/Rin! No los puedo ver de manera romántica, así que traté de acomodar de manera algo realista lo del beso. Estoy consciente de que no es del todo dramático, de hecho no le veo el drama pero Kagome está triste y se siente mal, Rin también, así que ahí está el género drama (?

Ya, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Agradecería si me dejas un comentario para saber tu opinión.

¡No olviden pasarse por el foro! Tiene un montón de actividades geniales, en las cuales pasarás un buen rato.

Es todo.

Lolli.


End file.
